<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"Let's Grow Old Together" by AwkAnxJennifer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27676847">"Let's Grow Old Together"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkAnxJennifer/pseuds/AwkAnxJennifer'>AwkAnxJennifer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mewgulf, Waanjai, เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Dating Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong | MewGulf Pen Faen Gun, M/M, RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:23:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27676847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkAnxJennifer/pseuds/AwkAnxJennifer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gulf is extremely grateful that Mew wrote "Nan Na" as a love song to him and shared with the whole world how much he loves Gulf. Gulf is also very happy that Mew surprised him with his first concert. Let's see how Gulf chooses to say "Thank you!"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"Let's Grow Old Together"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story picks up roughly where Princess (https://archiveofourown.org/works/27638093) left off, but it stands alone. You don't need to read Princess first - but please do! ;-)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>
  <span>Gulf</span>
</h2>
<p>
  <span>While Gulf was too busy with his modeling gig to watch all of Mew’s “Nan Na” press conference, he was lucky enough to get a break in time to see Mew perform the song with Nice CNX. He laughed as they forgot the lyrics a couple of times, but Gulf could tell Mew was too happy to care about messing up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mew was usually a perfectionist when it came to his work, but on top of the fact that he had been working himself to death lately, he told Gulf every night how excited he was to release the song since it was the best way he could proclaim his love for Gulf until they were allowed to use the word </span>
  <em>
    <span>faen</span>
  </em>
  <span> in public.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gulf felt a little bit shy about the world knowing that Mew wrote the song about Gulf, since they often talked about being by each other’s side, but he was thrilled that the admission would allow them to be a little bit more open about their love - depending on the audience, of course. Some clients would always forbid them from being too touchy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe this song will help some of the doubters believe in MGPFG,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Gulf thought. Sadly, it was time to put down his phone and get back to work, but he looked forward to congratulating Mew when they got home that night. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No matter how late it was when they both got home, Gulf wasn’t going to miss the opportunity to both thank and congratulate Mew.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Gulf got home from work before Mew did, so he took the time to prepare himself while he waited. He hoped Mew would be wearing the leather pants when he came home so Gulf could peel him out of his pants and be ready to go the moment Mew was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All prepped and ready to go, Gulf sat naked on a towel on the sofa and played a video game as he waited for Mew to get home. Despite the violence of the game he was playing, Gulf was half hard knowing what was coming.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he heard the door to their condo open, Gulf paused the game and strolled over to Mew, who had his back turned while he took off his shoes and locked the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Mew turned around, his jaw dropped. “Gulf...wow.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gulf smiled when he saw that he had rendered his man speechless. “I just wanted to show you how happy and proud of you I am. I’m sorry I couldn’t be at your press conference today.” Gulf grabbed Mew’s hand and pushed one of his long fingers into his hole as he pressed his whole body against Mew.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He watched Mew’s eyes grow wide and felt his cock harden against him. “Shit…” was all Mew could say.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gulf grabbed Mew’s wrist and led him to the sofa. He kissed Mew’s neck while unbuttoning those amazing leather pants. Mew finally snapped back to his senses and whipped his shirt over his head while Gulf peeled his pants off. As Gulf had suspected, Mew wasn’t wearing any underwear underneath the leather pants.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just seeing Mew in all his glory was enough for Gulf to be rock hard, and he saw that Mew was ready for him, too. He fetched the bottle of lube from the end table, slathered Mew’s cock with it, then bent over and rested his elbows on the arm of the sofa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turned back to look at Mew and lifted an eyebrow. “Take me, Daddy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mew didn’t hesitate. He plunged hard into Gulf, who cried out. “Yes, Daddy! More!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grabbing Gulf’s hair and pulling his head back, Mew’s thrusts came hard and fast, and he hit Gulf’s prostate on every thrust. Gulf started whining. “Daddy, Daddy, yes Daddy, I’m gonna…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With his thrusting becoming erratic as he neared his orgasm, Mew grabbed Gulf’s cock, and the single touch was all he needed to come all over the sofa as he moaned. Mew sucked in a breath as his own orgasm hit him hard, and Gulf felt Mew’s breath hitch as he filled Gulf with his love.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mew wrapped his arms around Gulf and pressed him hard to his body. He maneuvered them both to where the towel lay on the sofa and sat them down, with Mew still inside Gulf and his arms wrapped around his middle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As their breaths slowed down again, Gulf felt Mew growing hard inside him again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A grin spread across Gulf’s face. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mew’s going to be tired for his rehearsals tomorrow.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>As Gulf stood next to Mew behind the cameras while TeeMild and Kaownah started the Urban Decay Takes MewGulf on a Date event, he was grateful that he got to spend some low-key time with Mew and their friends without much of a script. Playing soccer and watching the aquarium date they had filmed last month sounded like an excellent date - even if they had to do it in front of thousands of fans.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gulf knew that Mew would try to cheat to beat Gulf at soccer, but he didn’t realize he would do it by picking him up and carrying him around. As much as Gulf asked Mew to carry him when they were home alone, Mew rarely did it in public anymore, and Gulf missed it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Being in Mew’s arms was his favorite place in the world, and that feeling was even better when Mew carried him like he weighed nothing. It made Gulf feel small, special, and precious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even though Mew’s muscles had been shrinking lately since he didn’t have much time to exercise anymore, Gulf was still surprised to see how out of breath Mew was after the soccer match. Mew, Mild, and Kaownah all looked half-dead, but Gulf’s body was prepared for another 40 minutes of soccer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hoping Mew was only tired rather than weak, Gulf decided not to worry too much about how winded Mew was and instead focused on having fun with some of his favorite people.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As much as Gulf loved soccer, he was pretty excited to play Twister with Mew, too. Sadly, they didn’t end up getting too twisted together. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dang. I would have loved an excuse to grope Mew in front of everybody.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Knowing how tired Mew was, Gulf was glad when they got to sit and watch their aquarium date. He wedged himself into his favorite spot, with his hip and thigh pressed firmly against Mew’s and leaning into Mew so the left half of his torso rested on the left side of Mew. Actually, Gulf would have preferred to lean all the way into Mew’s lap, but that wouldn’t be appropriate here.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could feel that Mew was struggling to stay awake behind him, so Gulf tried to send recharging energy through himself into Mew to give him the strength to get through the rest of this event. Tonight would probably be a night for sleeping.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While Mild teased them throughout watching their date, it was gentle teasing, and Gulf didn’t mind it. Mild was Gulf’s favorite person behind Mew and his family, and he was happy that Mild had MCed several of his events recently - especially the ones where Mew couldn’t be there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>MIld took care of Gulf almost as good as Mew did. Gulf knew that’s just the kind of person Mild was; he had the same caring personality as Mew, just wrapped up in a goofy package. Still, Gulf also knew that Mild knew that Mew would kick his ass if he let anything happen to Gulf under his watch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gulf could tell when the date video was approaching the climax, with the divers unrolling the sign that said, “Let’s grow old together.” He felt Mew’s energy change, and Gulf could tell that Mew was experiencing similar emotions as him while they relived that special moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite the fact that bit had been staged, they took it very seriously and confirmed to each other off-camera what they had said in front of it - they were committed to each other for the rest of their lives. While they may not be engaged yet, they had been talking about their future for more than six months, and that banner represented a promise to each other that nothing would ever tear them apart. They would stand by each other and grow old together no matter what.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they were done watching the date, Gulf thought the event was about to wrap up. After all, it had already been going for nearly two hours. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gulf’s never got the chance to go to a real concert,” Mew was telling Mild and Kaownah. Gulf had mentioned that in their TEPclusive interview more than a year and a half ago, when they had known each other for less than three weeks - and Gulf hadn’t mentioned it since then. He looked at Mew, shocked that he remembered such a small detail, and wondered why he was bringing that up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mild started teasing Gulf about the way he had looked at Mew. “Don’t look at him like that! Oh, the way you look at him!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gulf was confused, and Mew patted him on the head reassuringly. “Gulf told me this once.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Always the one to tease them, the original captain of the ship, Mild continued, “The way he did it...the way he looked at you. Why are you doing that? We’re sitting right here!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mew and Gulf had done way more in front of Mild than Gulf giving Mew a confused look, so Gulf couldn’t figure out what in the world Mild was going on about. Mild seemed to know something that Gulf didn’t, and he wondered what was coming next.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laughing, Mew said, “Are you showing off to them?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As much as Gulf did enjoy showing off that Mew belonged to him, that wasn’t what had been going through his mind at the time. With every sentence, he just felt more and more confused. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not showing off,” Gulf whined. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Where was this leading?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mew started fiddling with Gulf’s ear, which turned red at his touch. Gulf was glad he was wearing thick pants. Mew knew exactly what happened to Gulf anytime he messed with his ears. While rubbing Gulf’s ear, Mew said, “Gulf told me that he’s never gone to a real concert.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now, Gulf was more confused than ever. He couldn’t figure out why they kept talking about how he’d never been to a concert before. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, Mild noticed what Mew had been doing. “And why are you playing with Nong’s ear? What’s wrong with you?” Mew became self-conscious and dropped his arm back around Gulf’s shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, yes, I’ve never been to a real concert.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Now please tell me what this has to do with anything.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nong told me he’s only gone to a school concert.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s right,” Gulf nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So today I prepared a surprise concert for him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What did Mew just say?!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gulf whipped his head toward Mew. “What do you mean by concert, Phi?” They were in the middle of a filming set during a live stream. Gulf didn’t know why Mew would be talking about a concert here.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll see.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?” Gulf didn’t know what Mew had up his sleeve, but he loved that Mew always managed to surprise him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s real,” Mew said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mild chimed in. “Are you ready?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gulf felt Mew’s energy picking back up as he replied, “I really love this band.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Is there really a band hiding around here?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really. We’ve also sung their songs many times.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gulf’s heart leaped as he realized that Mew had somehow arranged for Lipta to come perform a private concert on their “date” just because Gulf had never been to a concert. He didn’t know that it was possible to love Mew any more than he already did, especially after he wrote and released “Nan Na” to declare his love for Gulf to the world.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sure enough, Lipta was all set up on a nearby sound stage, ready to perform. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While they danced and sang along with their favorite songs, Gulf decided that he and Mew were definitely NOT going to bed early that night. His man deserved a special prize for finding a way to take Gulf to his first concert - a private concert, at that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the band asked if MGPFG was true, Gulf whipped his head toward Mew. Every day, it got harder to deny, even though Gulf knew they needed to. Mew was stronger than Gulf, so he said, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>PhiNong,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” while Gulf nodded and tried not to look sad.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the band continued to tease them, the singer grabbed the face of the keyboard player and kissed him on the cheek, goading Mew and Gulf to do the same. Gulf didn’t really know what Mew would be OK doing in public, so he covered their faces with his hands while he gave Mew a quick peck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As much as Gulf had tried to make it look like he had only pretended to kiss Mew, Mild screamed like Gulf had stuck his tongue down Mew’s throat. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Thanks a lot, Mild.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few seconds later, Mew kissed him on the cheek, out in the open, for the whole world to see, without asking Gulf first and without it being a punishment for a game he had lost.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took Gulf a second to register what had just happened, and he felt Mew’s eyes on his face, silently asking whether he had gone too far. Gulf beamed, first at him, then at the band. Mew had just found another way to claim him in front of the whole world. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Who even needs the word </span>
  </em>
  <span>faen</span>
  <em>
    <span> anymore?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Mew couldn’t scream his love for Gulf any louder if he tried - and it made Gulf so happy he could cry. He could only hope that Mew would keep getting bolder and encouraging him to be bolder, too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Too soon, the concert and live stream were over. It was time to go home, and Gulf could only hope Mew wasn’t too tired to receive his reward.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>“Let me help you shower,” Gulf said as he slipped in behind Mew. ”I know how tired you are.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mew sighed as Gulf started massaging shampoo into his hair. Gulf was glad that Mew was facing away from him so he couldn’t see his grin - or the bottle of lube he had snuck into the shower with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gulf felt Mew start to go limp as he moved on from washing Mew’s hair to gently lathering his body. While Gulf was the one to play up the “baby” image on camera, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>waanjai</span>
  </em>
  <span> had no idea how much of a baby Mew could be behind the scenes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Gulf rinsed the suds off Mew’s back with one hand, he grabbed the bottle of lube with the other. He squeezed a generous amount on his fingers before placing the tip of one finger against Mew’s hole.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Surprised, Mew jumped about a foot in the air, then turned around to look at Gulf with wide eyes. “Really Gulf? I’m so tired. I just want to sleep.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Although Mew’s voice was whiny, Gulf could see that that Mew’s body didn’t care how tired he was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shhh,” Gulf said as he used one hand to spread Mew’s legs, then slide down his cock, while the other slipped around him to press a finger against his entrance again. “Just let me do all the work, OK </span>
  <em>
    <span>thirak</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Let me prep you here, then you can lay down in bed, and I’ll make you feel so good. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nan Na</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I want to thank you for tonight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At that, Mew relaxed, and Gulf’s finger slipped easily into Mew’s hole. While he usually preferred to let Mew top him, topping Mew was Gulf’s favorite way to show him how much he loved him. The care that went into making sure he didn’t hurt him, and the way that Mew didn’t have to put in as much effort...Mew understood that it was one of Gulf’s ways of saying, “I love you,” and he had told Gulf that he enjoyed bottoming just as much as being on top.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gulf grabbed the back of Mew’s head and dragged him in for a kiss as he slipped in another finger. Mew moaned into his mouth, and Gulf slipped his free hand down to stroke Mew’s already hard cock. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once he got three fingers in, Gulf whispered, “Are you ready?” When Mew nodded, Gulf quickly toweled both of them off, then led Mew to their bed. “Just lay down on your back in the middle of the bed. You don’t have to do anything. I’m going to make you feel so good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mew did as he was told while placing a pillow under his hips so Gulf could hit his prostate at the best angle. Gulf lathered his cock in plenty of lube, then gently cupped Mew’s balls and swirled his tongue over the head of his already leaking dick.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit, Gulf, don’t make me come before you even get inside me!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gulf giggled and crawled over Mew’s body to kiss his neck. He rocked his hips and let their cocks slide together as he moved up to Mew’s mouth and teased his upper lip with his teeth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He would have loved to tease Mew like that longer, but Gulf knew that Mew was both tired and also too needy tonight for a lot of foreplay. He reached down and placed his dick at Mew’s entrance. “Are you ready, Boo?” When Mew nodded, Gulf slid in gently but firmly, moaning as he seated himself inside Mew. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once Mew’s body had accepted him, Gulf started thrusting slowly while kissing Mew, who grabbed Gulf’s hips hard enough to leave bruises.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mew whined. “Please,” he cried, and that’s all the cue Gulf needed. He sped up his thrusts, and Mew cried out after every thrust. “Gulf, Gulf Gulf,” he chanted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Gulf felt his orgasm nearing, he stroked Mew’s large cock in time with his thrusts. After only a few strokes, Mew cried out and came all over their chests while clamping down on Gulf’s cock, which brought on his own orgasm. Gulf kept thrusting until they were both completely spent, then collapsed on top of Mew. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stroking Gulf’s hair, Mew whispered, “Is this your way of thanking me for the surprise concert?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gulf picked up his head enough to look Mew in the eye and said, “It’s to thank you for kissing me on camera. It’s to thank you for the surprise. It’s to thank you for writing ‘Nan Na’ for me. It’s to thank you for loving me and being brave enough to show that love to the world. I don’t need to hear you call me your </span>
  <em>
    <span>faen</span>
  </em>
  <span> in public anymore, because you spend every moment shouting to the world that I’m yours. No word can ever match up to your actions. I love you so much, Mew.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mew’s eyes went soft as he smiled. Gulf placed a finger on his lips. “Don’t say anything. I know you love me, too. Save the words for another day.” Mew and Gulf sighed simultaneously. “As much as I wish I could fall asleep inside you, I know we’ll both regret it in the morning. I’ll get us cleaned up,” Gulf said as he slid out of Mew.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gulf got up to fetch a couple of washcloths and saw Mew’s eyes drift closed as Gulf cleaned them up. He placed a kiss on Mew’s forehead and whispered, “Let’s grow old together.” The tiny smile that ghosted across Mew’s lips as he drifted off to sleep was all the reply Gulf needed.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>